


constant as the stars of the firmament

by Ceru (izukillme), izukillme



Series: girls like girls like boys do [11]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/Ceru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/izukillme
Summary: Juvia travels to the Spirit World to ask a favour of the King.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Juvia Lockser
Series: girls like girls like boys do [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1183571
Kudos: 46





	constant as the stars of the firmament

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarfireXL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfireXL/gifts).



The King of Spirits stares at the bedraggled blue-haired girl before her in consternation. A determined spark shines in the girl’s navy eyes. Her hair is tangled and all over the place and her clothes are ragged, but she doesn’t seem to care. 

“What is your name?” she asks gently. 

“Juvia Lockser,” says the girl - Juvia, thinks the King - resolutely. “But that doesn’t matter. My Lord,” and here she kneels. “I have come to ask you a favour.”

The King steps back, surprised. For a mortal who isn’t even a Celestial Spirit Mage to journey all the way to the Spirit Realm, and then ask a favour from the King themselves? 

The courage that this slip of a girl possesses is indeed impressive.

“Well,” she says, lips curving upwards into an amused smile. “Juvia Lockser, your bravery has pleased me. No normal lily-livered human could have made the journey that you have. What is your request?”

Juvia digs in her tattered pocket, searching for something. When she finds it, she pulls it out and holds it up. It is a key ring, containing all the twelve Golden Keys of the Celestial Spirits of the Zodiac.

The King is truly surprised now. “How?” she asks. “You are not a Celestial Spirit Mage.”

“No,” says Juvia, smiling sadly. “I am not. But my love was.”

The King asks, intrigued, “Who?”

“Lucy Heartfilia,” says Juvia, eyes moistening with tears. “She was the greatest Spirit Mage I have ever met. It was honour to know, and to love her. If I am not wrong, you have met her, too.”

The King nods. The name is familiar - it belongs to that young, audacious thing that pled for Leo’s life. Of course: that blonde girl, the girl with the strongest heart of all. The King grudgingly admits that Lucy Heartfilia was more than great.

And if she had loved someone, that love would have to be as great as she had been. 

The King of Spirits looks at Juvia Lockser once more, and asks. “And how did you come to possess her keys?”

Juvia laughs tearfully. 

“I do not possess them,” she says. “I come merely to return them to their home - it was Lucy’s last wish.”

“Last wish?”

“She… Lucy was killed in battle last month.” Juvia says, eyes downcast.

The King’s heart thuds. She feels… surprisingly _sad_ to hear it. 

Lucy had been something else, a Mage of skill unparalleled. She had deserved a long and happy life, not sudden death in a war she should not have had to fight in.

“I am sorry to hear it,” she says, and means it.

“But this is not the favour I wish to ask.” Juvia continues, swallowing.

She holds out the key ring, and the King takes it, clipping it to her belt. 

“Then what?” she queries. “What will you ask of me, Juvia Lockser?”

Juvia’s eyes shimmer with tears.

“Lucy was the greatest woman I have ever known.” she reiterates. “She had big dreams, and a bigger heart.

So… I want to ask of you, write Lucy’s spirit into the sky. Let her live on forever - let her image shine down upon us in the stars she so loved! Let me see her every night and be comforted, knowing that she will never truly be gone!”

The King is taken aback. “Constellations are only for the greatest heroes,” she says. “Your Lucy-”

“Is the greatest hero of all,” Juvia says, tears running down her cheeks. “Lucy’s prowess in battle was not what made her legendary. It was her kindness, her sacrifices, that made her so amazing. Put her in the sky, so that everyone can be inspired by Lucy’s tale! So that, rather than taking away the values of being skilled in bloodshed, they can learn to be caring and altruistic! So that they can learn to be truly good - like I did!”

The King stares at this girl, this tenacious young woman in front of her. Juvia Lockser will not back down, she knows this.

“Very well,” she says, and waves a hand.

The stars realign themselves, changing and shifting. Spirit winds carry laughter, hope and love on them as they swirl, shaping themselves into new stars, a new constellation - one that takes the shape of Lucy Heartfilia.

“It is done,” says the Spirit King.

Juvia bows.

“Thank you,” she says gratefully. “ _Thank you_.”

And then she takes one powerful leap, out of the Spirit World and back into her human lands, where Lady Night rules now. The Spirit King watches her go, watches her stop and stare at the sky, watches her laugh with happiness and pride.

Watches her whisper, “You did it, Lucy.” before bounding off to her guild once more.


End file.
